


Что-то кончилось

by Mikao



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao





	Что-то кончилось

Квазимодо спал за столом, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Во сне он тяжело вздыхал и стонал сквозь зубы; вздрогнув, он столкнул на пол неокрашенную статуэтку стражника с алебардой. Догорала последняя из трёх свеч.

Ему снился предрассветный Нотр-Дам. Вилась башенная лестница; он бежал, припадая на короткую ногу и задыхаясь. Было странно тихо, как под водой: Квазимодо чувствовал хрипы в груди, но не слышал своего дыхания. Он искал что-то. Он выпал на колокольную площадку и увидел, что сквозную балюстраду заливает бледный свет. Там, в бездне за парапетом, раскинулась Соборная площадь. Что-то было внизу, что-то важное и ужасное, и Квазимодо, борясь с собой — со своим страхом! — прошёл сквозь свет, как сквозь стоячую воду. Он посмотрел вниз. Там, окружённая стражниками, стояла постоянная виселица с прислонённой к столбу лестницей.  
Увидев её, Квазимодо закричал и проснулся.

— Почему ты за столом? — шепотом спросила Эсмеральда. Квазимодо, ничего не понимая, таращился на неё. Со сна голова была совсем пустой, и он вообразил, что Эсмеральда ненастоящая. Он закрыл глаза, намереваясь спать дальше, ведь сны про Эсмеральду всегда лучше, чем сны про виселицу, но его толкнули в плечо.

— Проснись.

— Ты здесь? — пробормотал Квазимодо, и Эсмеральда ответила без улыбки:

— Конечно, я здесь.

Квазимодо встал. Шатаясь, он ушел далеко в угол, где стояла бочка с водой, и стал шумно умываться, сопя и фыркая.

— Я знаю этого стражника, — сказала Эсмеральда ему в спину. — Дурак и пьяница, — она хмыкнула. — У него дырка в ладони. 

— Откуда? — удивился Квазимодо, и Эсмеральда вздохнула:

— Он болен. Дурная болезнь. 

— Ааа... — Квазимодо вернулся к ней, капая водой с рыжих волос. Он запоздало сказал: — Садись, где удобно. Хочешь есть? 

Эсмеральда покачала головой. Мерцая глазами и раскинув юбки, она осталась сидеть на полу у стола, и Квазимодо ничего не оставалось, кроме как сесть рядом с ней. Он ждал, всё сильнее беспокоясь. Он видел блики тусклого света на её смуглых щеках, волосы, рассыпанные по плечам, и силуэт ног под юбкой — как всегда, ему было больно смотреть на неё. 

Наконец он спросил:

— Что-то случилось? — он вдруг испугался. — Феб?

Почему он сразу об этом не подумал? Она пришла глухой ночью, и её лицо — не испуганное, но напряжённое... Случилось что-то плохое, а он ещё заставил её ждать, не желая просыпаться и умываясь!..

Эсмеральда взяла его за руку.

— Феб не должен узнать, что я приходила сегодня. Ты мой друг... — она вдруг осеклась и зло сжала губы, словно отказываясь от своих слов. Совсем другим голосом она спросила: — Ты ведь не расскажешь ему? 

Феб тут же перестал существовать для Квазимодо. 

— Нет.

Её ладонь всё ещё лежала на запястье Квазимодо. Это отвлекало и мешало думать. Квазимодо сам себе казался глупым и медлительным. Так легко его трогали только два человека, один из которых теперь мёртв. Чужие прикосновения сбивали с толку. 

— Ты когда-нибудь...

Он очнулся из размышлений.

— Что?

— Нет, — сказала она. — Ничего. 

Она вела себя очень странно. Её силуэт в полутьме, её блестящие зелёные глаза, её грудной голос — всё напоминало кошку, подбирающуюся к птице. Квазимодо, возвышаясь над ней всем своим тяжёлым, сильным, искривлённым телом, испытывал трепет... почти страх. 

— Не бойся, — сказала она, словно уловив его напряжение. — Помнишь, как ты вывел меня отсюда?

— По крышам.

— Точно. Помнишь... я поцеловала тебя.

Он бы никогда этого не забыл.

— Да.

— Тебе не было неприятно?

— Нет же! — испугался Квазимодо. — Это ведь была ты! Ты не можешь быть неприятна!

Эсмеральда тихо засмеялась, и Квазимодо залился краской, решив, что ляпнул что-то не то. Теперь, он был уверен, она придвинулась, почти касаясь плечом. Её близость возбуждала; алея ещё больше, он поёрзал, чтобы Эсмеральда не увидела, как его член натянул тунику. 

— Нельзя здесь, — вдруг прошептала она — не Квазимодо, а самой себе. — Но я не хочу уходить... Увидят?..

Квазимодо устал от непонимания. Забывшись, он притянул её ладонь к своим губам. Она пахла мускусом козьей шерсти и чем-то солоноватым; он поцеловал, чувствуя выступающие тонкие косточки. Затем он подумал, что Эсмеральда сейчас испугается и убежит — кто бы не убежал от пасти монстра? — но она сидела рядом и, кажется, улыбалась. Он вдруг понял, зачем она пришла, и это поразило его.

Она обещала себя Фебу, подумал Квазимодо. Как же так?

Прошуршало. Эсмеральда легко села Квазимодо на колени. Своей упругой полной грудью она прижалась к его груди; она обняла его, и одна её рука легла на горб Квазимодо.

Ей должно быть противно, не может быть иначе!

— Какой ты, — прошептала она и качнула бёдрами. Промежностью она прижалась к его налившемуся члену. Квазимодо уловил её запах — минеральный и солёный, как от мокрых медных монет, — и понял, что под юбками она совсем голая. Он хотел обнять её, но не мог. Он словно окаменел — ещё одна горгулья Нотр-Дама. Голос Фролло, умершего для мира, но продолжавшего жить в его, Квазимодо, голове, обвиняюще сказал: ты самый уродливый человек в Париже. Наверное, она смеётся над тобой. Или хочет отомстить за что-то Фебу: может, она застала его со шлюхой, или он оскорбил её — ты ведь знаешь, как легко оскорбить гордую цыганку?

Она не такая, подумал Квазимодо. Фролло хотел сказать ещё что-то смущающее, но Квазимодо не услышал. Эсмеральда поцеловала его. У неё были замечательно мягкие губы. Квазимодо не сдержал стона. Он не заметил, как стиснул её бёдра и вжался в неё, между её раздвинутых ног; Эсмеральда охнула ему в рот и откинулась назад. Её лицо сияло.

— Отнеси меня на матрас, — попросила она. Как во сне, Квазимодо встал, легко держа её на руках. Её волосы качались в такт его хромающей походке. Опустившись на матрас, он увидел её грудь. Ему казалось, что он умрёт, если будет смотреть слишком долго. Эсмеральда потянула его лечь рядом; она скинула верхнюю блузу и спокойно сказала: 

— Ну же.

Квазимодо прижал её к себе. Увидев её, голую, в своей постели, он перестал думать о том, как это неправильно. Целуясь с ней, он почувствовал её быстрый язык; под ладонью он ощутил твёрдый сосок и подумал, что не сдержится прямо сейчас. Она уже лежала под ним. Выгибаясь, она жалась к нему животом, и он видел чёрные волосы, разметавшиеся по свёрнутому в рулон покрывалу. Он ненадолго оторвался от неё, чтобы рассмотреть получше: смуглое раскрасневшееся лицо, открытые губы, влажно блестящие глаза. Собственные огромные ладони, поросшие рыжей шерстью, выглядели нелепо на фоне её ладного тела. Ему вдруг показалось, что надо что-то сказать, ведь в историях, что он читал, мужчины всегда говорят своим женщинам пылкие слова, и он сказал:

— Ты самая красивая на свете.

— А ты самый сильный, — ответила Эсмеральда. Квазимодо показалось, что в её голосе мелькнуло снисхождение... но он решил не думать об этом. 

Она отстранила его, упершись узкой ступнёй в грудь. Он сел, чувствуя, как тяжело ноют яйца и стучит кровь в висках. Эсмеральда, раскинувшись, лежала перед ним; обомлев, он смотрел, как она задирает юбки. Между ног темнел треугольник волос. 

— Разденься, — попросила она. Квазимодо так рванул тунику, что ткань порвалась. Он стащил чулки, неловко перевалившись на бок, и ему стало дурно от мысли, что Эсмеральда видит его таким: неуклюжим, скособоченным, с горбом, похожим на холм, с жёсткими рыжими волосами по всему телу. Но, когда он отбросил одежду и повернулся к Эсмеральде, оказалось, что она разглядывает его с интересом и удовольствием; взгляд остановился на его члене, и она забавно округлила губы.

— Что?

— Тебе придётся быть осторожным, — сказала она. Квазимодо не знал и не мог знать женщин, поэтому её кокетливая беззащитность ударила его, как что-то тяжелое. Лишила контроля. Он двинулся к ней, как зверь, но, оказавшись сверху, вдавив её своим весом в матрас, он обнаружил, что не знает, что делать. Он бы запаниковал, но не успел: Эсмеральда направила его в себя, и в этот момент её глаза сияли, как колдовские огни. Она вскрикнула, когда он, почувствовав её тесноту и тепло, толкнулся глубже; ногтями она впилась в его плечи.

— Медленней!..

Он не мог медленней. Она вскрикивала ему в ухо и выгибалась, странно маленькая для его рук. Внутри она была очень тесная — или он был слишком большим для неё? В какой-то момент Квазимодо подумал, что причиняет ей боль, что нужно остановиться, что он держит её руки, чтобы она не драла его спину и плечи... Он почувствовал незнакомую злость, поднимающуюся в душе. Ему хотелось, чтобы она перестала вырываться и кричать. Почему она вырывается? Она ведь сама пришла. Она такая непостоянная. 

Он не мог мыслить связно в тот момент, поэтому воспоминания мелькнули горячечными образами: вот он с Эсмеральдой и Джали на руках спускается по контрфорсам, вот они сидят у подножия статуи и Эсмеральда целует его в щёку, а вот — она склоняется над раненным Фебом. 

Вспомнив ту боль, Квазимодо чуть не сорвался.

Звериное бешенство взяло его. Он видел её тонкую шею и улыбающиеся губы. Она причинила ему боль не меньшую, чем люди, привязавшие его к колесу, и Фролло, показывавший его уродство лучше отражения в воде. И вот она пришла к нему, сделав вид, что Феба нет, Феб не имеет значения — а теперь вырывается и кричит.

Неужели Фролло был прав и в этом?..

— Ещё! 

Он замер. Эсмеральда, задыхаясь, обняла его за шею.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, — прошептала она, стискивая бёдрами его бока. — Ещё... подержись, я уже...

Квазимодо видел следы своих пальцев на смуглой коже: бледные, они уже наливались краснотой. Не веря себе, он вгляделся в её лицо, но Эсмеральда, взмокшая и с зацелованными губами, не выглядела испуганной. Что же на него нашло?..

Она прорычала:

— Давай же!

Он продолжил двигаться, и всё закончилось, когда она со стоном сомкнула зубы на его руке.

Потом он лежал рядом, щекой на мягких волосах, обнимая её за пояс. Он уже не помнил приступа злости, как человек стремится не помнить обострение болезни. 

В полутьме Эсмеральда блестела, как мокрая статуя. Он видел округлость её грудей, впалый живот и тени между бёдер. Она была невероятно красива. 

— Ты счастлив? — спросила она.

— О да, — он помедлил. — А ты?

Она повернулась лицом к нему, поморщившись, вытянула волосы. Квазимодо стыдливо отодвинулся. 

— Всё хорошо, — непонятно сказала она и погладила его. — Давай спать.

Казалось, она заснула, не успев договорить. Квазимодо же долго, спотыкаясь в темноте, искал одеяло, которое почти никогда не использовал, а затем не решился лечь рядом, боясь, что во сне будет ворочаться и помешает Эсмеральде спать. Он оделся, ушёл к столу, зажёг свечу и попытался развести краски для стражника, но ничего не получилось. Он так и заснул в той же позе, в которой его нашла Эсмеральда, и снова, вздрогнув в полудрёме, уронил некрашеную фигурку на пол.

К утренней службе он проснулся в одиночестве. 

На Соборной площади было тихо, в каменных пастях горгулий пели птицы. Квазимодо обошел жилую часть колокольни. Одеяло лежало свёрнутым далеко от матраса, и Квазимодо не мог вспомнить, здесь ли он взял его ночью. Глядя на матрас, он не понимал, выглядит ли он... как-то иначе. Разорванная туника успокоила было его, но затем Квазимодо подумал, что мог сам порвать её во сне. Он осмотрел свои плечи, но царапин не нашел. Он ведь сам держал её руки, сам... И кусалась она не больно, словно играя...

Надо было лечь с ней, подумал он. Тогда сейчас я был бы уверен...

«И что бы дала тебе та уверенность?» — спросил Фролло.

Квазимодо, согнувшись, как от удара, пошёл к колоколам. 

К полудню в Нотр-Дам явился Феб. Квазимодо увидел его, спустившись за едой. Феб отвёл архидьякона в сторону и, стоя под колоннами, что-то ему втолковывал. Он выглядел счастливым. Улыбаясь, он морщил нос; и Квазимодо в который раз засмотрелся на его ровную спину и густые светлые волосы.

Потом Феб обернулся, увидел Квазимодо и помахал рукой. Квазимодо подошёл. Архидьякон глядел без улыбки, печально задрав седые брови; а Феб, ничего не замечая, сказал:

— У меня отличные новости, дружище. Скоро ты погуляешь на нашей с Эсмеральдой свадьбе! 

Снаружи светило солнце. Квазимодо замер на пороге, щурясь на свет; потом он вышел на широкие ступени и увидел Эсмеральду, стоявшую под самой стеной у ног каменных святых. Она не выглядела цыганкой, хоть её платье и было слишком ярким для будущей жены начальника городской стражи, а волосы — слишком распущенными. 

Квазимодо, хромая сильнее обычного, подошел к ней. Некоторое время они стояли в молчании. Наконец он спросил:

— Зачем ты так со мной?

Эсмеральда смотрела на город. Её глаза застыли, как осколки зелёного стекла. 

— Он позвал меня, и я согласилась, — сказала она и вздохнула. — Представляешь? 

Квазимодо вспомнил, как она сказала: цыгане не живут за каменными стенами. Он спросил:

— Но почему ты согласилась?

Она улыбнулась ему. Улыбка была сожалеющая.

— Больше не хочу танцевать на улице за монеты.

Он понял. Он был частью той жизни, которая закончилась на костре и с которой она теперь прощалась. Он осознал, что после свадьбы она не станет ходить в Нотр-Дам, как не зашла сейчас. Он отступил от неё, впервые чувствуя себя таким же уродливым внутри, как и снаружи. 

— Прости, — сказала Эсмеральда и на мгновение стала той женщиной, которая отбивалась от стражи и танцевала вокруг воткнутого в сцену копья. — Я не забуду тебя. Ведь есть что вспомнить, верно?

Квазимодо прошёл сквозь сквозняки, поющие среди холодных стен и колонн. Феб звал его, но он не ответил. У себя в колокольне он сел за стол и, бездумно вертя в руках фигурку стражника, уставился в небо.

Ему вспомнился сон о виселице. Почему он был более реален, чем ночь с Эсмеральдой?

Стражник треснул в его руке.


End file.
